


Sleeping Dragon

by Greyrosereddragon



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyrosereddragon/pseuds/Greyrosereddragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of Satsuki's thoughts when she first met Ryuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Dragon

It had been awhile since someone had stood up against me. Much less pointed a blade at me and demanded to know the owner of its twin.

I heard there was a transfer student coming, but I did not expect them to be this… outright. I have yet to decide if they are being stupid or courageous. Perhaps a mix of both.

They were quite… alluring though… in roguish kind of way. A single red streak was highlighted by their messy navy hair. Their eyes were a blazing blue inferno of rebellion.

I later learned the vagabond’s name was Ryuko. Dragon child. It suited her well.

When she came charging at me, I almost wanted her to reach me. Perhaps she would be a worthy opponent to test my strength against. But that was left to be a passing thought. The boxing club president got to her first.

The hits she took were enough to make a lesser man fall into a coma, yet she rose back to her feet, abate with the help of her blade.

Rain began to pour down as she glared at the one who struck her down. The flames had grown hotter.

She hastily retreated with the promise of revenge. One might have thought she had fled with her tail between her legs, that she had simply covered up her fear, but I knew the reverse was true. She had seen that the battle was lost and made the tactical decision, though it wounded her pride. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to stay and fight, even if there was no hope for victory.

She returned that day as the sun began to set clad in none other than a kamui. I had seen countless people be consumed by uniforms of a lower concentrations of life fibers. Even my Elite Four could handle thirty percent, much less straight a hundred.

I then saw what she really was. A dragon, though one with sleeping potential. But I could bring that potential out.

_Come, Sleeping Dragon. I will lead you to your father’s murderer, and together, we will stop those who try to destroy this world. I look forward to seeing how bright that fire can burn._


End file.
